Only You
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: Kaldur/Zatanna fiction. Happy birthday TheNextBatgirl


Zatanna strutted into the room, hips swaying and lips slightly puckered. She gave a beautiful smile to me, and a wave.

"Hello, Kaldur, have you seen Robin today?" She asked sweetly. My face dropped a little. 'Oh, Robin again.' I sighed, and read a little more of my book. From the top of my view, I could see she was still here. I closed my book, forgetting to mark that page. I stood up off the couch.

"Well, Zatanna, I believe that Robin is on a date with Batgirl." I replied truthfully. Her eyes bulged a little, those pretty blue irises, and a few tears threatened to fall. She nodded, and wiped her eyes, taking the water from it. I glanced back at her, apology written in my features. She turned to leave to the Zeta-Tube, and I officially got a lump IN my throat. I caught my voice in my throat, and I called out to Zatanna, while taking hold of her arm. 'She has such soft skin, and its so fair.' She turned back to me, eyes wide. I release her slowly.

"Do you need something, Aqualad?" She asked sobbing. 'Your love.' But I knew I would ruin every chance I would ever get with Zatanna if I said that. Instead, I hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Please, Zatanna, do not let a boy drag you down. You are way to smart and important for that." I whispered into her ear, she shivered in my hands, and I felt small goosebumbs raise, her hair sticking on end. But finally, she hugged me back, nuzzling her head into my shoulder. Her ebony black hair forming a curtain around us and the real world. 'If I could pause this moment forever, to just live it, I would. She's perfect, and right in my arms at the moment.' I let go of her, after a little fight with my arm and brain to let her go. I squeezed her hand. 'I feel tingly whenever I'm around her, or she touches me. Our hands fit perfectly with one another.' We didn't blush at all, we are both mature. She smiled at me, her puffy eyes mending. She laughed a little, holding her forehead with her arm. She backed away a little.

"I feel so stupid for crying now. I gave myself a headache," she sat on the couch, leaning her back against the back of it. I walked to the kitchen, and got a glass of water, ice pack, and two tablets of Advil. I came back and handed her all the objects, and she looked back up at me sheepishly. "Um, thanks, Kaldur'ahm." I sat next to her as she used all. I put a hand on her thigh, and she looked up at me.

"Are you well?" I asked her with a serious look. She nodded.

"Thanks Kaldur. For everything. You are so sweet and nice to everybody," she chuckled at me, as I absorbed numerous compliments from the young magician. She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Kaldur, if its not to much to ask, tell me a story. Please?" She hummed. I glanced down at her, slightly startled.

"But, Zatanna, I don't know any stories." I said calmly. She peered into my white eyes.

"You read a lot, one of which of those books had to be good." I sighed again, trying to think of a good enough story. I once read this online somewhere on Yahoo, I think. I breathed in.

"I threw open the door and dashed out into the night air. I ripped off my high heels and felt the damp grass between my toes as I ran for what seemed like ages. Who needed prom anyway? The second I saw all of those happy couples with their arms around each other dancing to slow music, I knew coming to the prom alone was a bad idea. I spotted a bench under a tree and slowly sat down. My pink dress was soiled and damp, but I could not care less. I pulled the pins out of my hair and let it fall down on my shoulders. Hours of preparation doing my hair, hundreds of dollars for my dress, and no, not one guy would give me a second glance. My eyes started to burn and my throat felt like it was paralyzed as hot tears fell from my cheeks. Things would always be the same; I would watch my friends laugh and hold their boyfriends, and I myself would never be happy. In the distance, I saw a black silhouette of a figure walking towards me from the prom venue. Great, I thought, as if I didn't look bad enough already, someone needs to see me like this. As the figure approached I tried to avoid eye contact and pulled my hair in front of my face. It's too bad he knew me. "Emma?" he whispered. It was Ryan, one of my best friends in the entire world. He was caring, strong, and it would be quite a lie if I said I wasn't a little attracted to him, not that it mattered anyway. He quickly came closer and knelt down in front of me. I saw his brown eyes in the little bit of moonlight that shone through the tree. His expression looked concerning, but most of all hurt. I couldn't help but cry more and turn away. "Emma, tell me what's wrong," he demanded. His voice sounded shaky himself and I was a little confused why. He put his hand on my bare knee, and in that instant it almost felt like a lightning bolt shot through my body. It felt scary and warm at the same time. He got up and sat next to me. He was fully dressed in his tuxedo with the light blue tie his mom probably picked out for him. This small detail made me smile a bit. "Emma, you're scaring me." he grabbed my arm, "What on earth is going on?" I stared at my lap. I felt like I was in a movie, except that this was real. Ryan was really sitting next to me, this close, and we weren't making fun of each other or fighting over the Dorito bowl. I took a deep breathe and prepared myself for a serious case of word vomit. "Prom sucks. Life sucks. Everyone in there, they're so happy...together. I'll never have that, no matter how hard I try. I hate myself, I want to be different...but I can't." I can't believe I actually said this to him, to anyone. I forced myself to look up, and to my surprise his eyes were watering too. Ryan's eyes, the same eyes that lead the high school baseball team everyday, the same eyes who constantly try to keep a tough appearance, the same eyes that I had never had the strength to stare long enough into, until now. "Emma," he paused, "I never knew you thought of yourself like that." I wiped my face with the back of my hand and looked away. The whole thing seemed so surreal, especially him crying now. "Why are you crying?" I couldn't help myself from asking. "I'm crying, because it turns out I didn't know as much about you as I thought I did. I'm crying because when I see you sad, I swear I'm three times as sad. I'm crying because if I had known how you feel, I would have done this sooner." In what seemed like a millisecond he grabbed my waist with one hand and my neck with the other and kissed me long and hard. His lips were soft, and his cheeks were wet, both from my tears and his. His grip was strong and firm, but his fingers remained soft and light. I can't even describe what I felt right then as I kissed him back, hesitant at first, but soon found my arms wrapped around his shoulders. I felt his hand slowly run down my back and that's when I knew I could stay there, in that one spot forever. We weren't at prom, and I had never felt ugly or down on myself. Ryan made me beautiful, and wanted...and that's all I ever wanted." I stared down at Zatanna, who had tears in her eyes.

"Kaldur, that was so touching! Thank you!" She kissed me on the cheek and jumped to her feet. "I'm going to see Robin now and tell him how I feel. Thanks Kal!" I blushed and frowned.

"But Zatanna, that's how I feel," I whispered to myself. I let a few tears fall. 'That's how I feel. I just want to be loved by you. And only you.' I lied down on the couch as she scampered off. 'Only you.' I heard her leave. 'Only you, my precious beautiful Zatanna.' 


End file.
